Seven Days
by Akemi Wonderweiss
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang perjuangan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang ingin membuat Hinata Hyuuga balik mencintainya setelah sekian lama menyia-nyiakan cintanya. NaruHina AU. warning inside. CHAPTER 2 IS UP. [COMPLETE].Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang perjuangan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang ingin membuat Hinata Hyuuga balik mencintainya setelah sekian lama menyia-nyiakan cintanya.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: standart warning applied. AU. Typos bertebaran, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, EYD melenceng dari yang sudah berlaku dll.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Ini fic NH kedua saya lho! (kagak nanya!). tapi, kagak ada perbedaan tuh, tetep ga jelas - -'a (pundung di pojokkan). Semoga readers sekalian menikmatinya. Happy Reading, Minna-san! :)

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?

#plakk XD

.

.

.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu." Itu kata seorang siswa dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan lengkap dengan seragam awut-awutan yang diketahui bernama Naruto Uzumaki dari tag name yang terpasang di seragam bagian atasnya.

"Err…" Seorang siswi berambut indigo beriris mata unik menunduk menatap ujung sepatu ketsnya yang entah kenapa saat ini menjadi objek yang sangat menarik untuk diamati. Hinata gugup. Menerima pernyataan cinta yang sangat tak terduga dari orang yang sekian lama disukainya tentu tak pernah di perkirakannya. Masalahnya, sepertinya orang itu err.. tak ikhlas menyatakan cintanya. Lihat saja penampilannya sekarang, sikapnya saat mengutarakan perasaannya ditambah lagi dengan gesture tubuhnya yang sangat gelisah.

Naruto niat menyatakan cintanya tidak,sih?

Padahal, Hinata berharap saat Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya adalah di sebuah ladang lavender yang indah, pada sore hari yang romantis, penampilan yang mempesona serta mungkin akan lebih sempurna jika ditambahkan sebuah cincin mungil yang terbungkus apik dalam sebuah kotak kecil yang nantinya akan mewakili lambang cinta mereka. Kok, kesannya malah Naruto akan melamar Hinata,ya?

Oke itu mungkin berlebihan. Tapi, ayolah! Masa iya sekarang Naruto menyatakan cintanya di belakang gedung sekolah tepatnya di samping gudang olahraga yang telah lama tak terpakai dan konon angker, terlebih lagi Naruto malah mengajaknya ke tempat itu saat siang hari yang terik sehabis jam olahraga yang setelahnya adalah jam istirahat. Oh jangan lupakan serta dengan penampilan seperti habis berkelahi dengan preman.

Gak banget!

Minimal kasih bunga,kek. Yah kalau sedang ada sedikit uang kasih hadiah coklat ,kek. Walau yang harganya murah. Kan, Hinata jadi tak akan sekecewa ini.

Sedikit demi sedikit keberaniannya terbangun. Perlahan tapi pasti siswi indigo yang diketahui bernama Hinata bukan dari tag name yang dipakainya. Tapi, karna Naruto memanggilnya dengan panggilan Hinata tadi, dan Hinata menoleh. Menatap iris mata sapphire biru Naruto dengan penuh kebulatan tekad.

'Ayo Hinata! Kau harus bisa!'

Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya gugup. Sedikit helai surai indigo meluncur menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya membenahi helai surai 'nakal' itu agar kembali pada tempatnya yang seharusnya.

Entah kenapa sebersit rasa aneh menjalari rongga dadanya kala Naruto melakukan tindakan sepele itu. Serasa ada sesuatu yang Hinata pun juga tak tau apa itu muncul hanya pada saat seorang Uzumaki Naruto melakukan hal kecil untuknya. Hanya untuknya seorang.

'Bodohnya kau Hinata! Dia tak pernah menganggapmu! Sekarang saatnya!"

Sisi iblis dalam dirinya berorasi penuh berapi-api agar menggoyahkan tekadnya.

'Jangan Hinata! Dia pemuda yang baik. Dia yang memotivasi langkahmu untuk terus maju'

Sisi Malaikat dalam dirinya ikut mengambil andil dalam keputusannya kali ini.

"Tidak usah memaksakan. Jika kamu memang masih terlalu berat untuk menerimaku, katakan saja tidak dan aku akan pergi"

Naruto tersenyum lembut meski ada rasa tak rela dalam hatinya.

'Tuh,kan! Dia sangat pengertian'

Sisi Malaikat menjulurkan lidahnya pada si sisi Iblis. Sisi iblis tak terima. Menggeram kesal dan mengeluarkan orasi andalannya.

'Dia masih menyukai Sakura, Hinata! Apa kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya? Lihat tatapan Naruto saat melihat Sakura sangat berbeda dengan saat melihatmu. Kau hanyalah PELAMPIASAN!'

Sisi Iblis menyeringai lebar pada sisi Malaikat dan karna keduanya sama-sama kekeuh mempertahankan orasi mereka. Maka terjadilah perkelahian yang tak terelakkan,

Hinata malah jadi pusing sendiri. Tangan besar itu bergeser menuju pipi kanannya. Mengelus pipi putih itu pelan. Kontras sekali perbedaan warna kulit mereka, tapi itu tak menghalangi (?) benih cinta yang tumbuh di masa lalu atau mungkin hingga kini.

Hangat.

Tak mau keputusan yang telah susah payah diputuskannya dengan bebagai pertimbangan malah terbuang sia-sia. Hinata menutup kelopak matanya. Mencoba bertahan dari sensasi unik yang diciptakan oleh tangan ajaib (?) itu.

"Jawabanku,…"

.

.

"...akan ku katakan padamu satu minggu lagi. Tepat saat pelajaran bahasa Inggris"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

.

.

Title: Seven Days

Genre: Romance

Main Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Hari pertama

Friday, at 01.00 pm waktu setempat

Pagi yang cerah. Secerah suasana hati si tunggal Uzumaki saat tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Hinata di koridor yang menuju kelas X. Naruto berjalan cepat menghampiri Hinata yang terlihat focus memandang buku notes kecil yang dibawanya. Sesekali melihat lurus ke depan agar tidak menabrak orang lain.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!"

Sapa Naruto ceria. Lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ohayou mo" Balas Hinata acuh. Tanpa sekedar melihat siapa gerangan yang menyapanya. Tak mengalihkan bola matanya dari isi buku notes kecil yang senntiasa ada dalam genggamannya.

"Apa kau punya waktu saat jam istirahat?"

Naruto tak akan menyerah untuk saat ini dan seterusnya. Sudah cukup dia dulu menyakiti hati Hinata. Malah terlalu sering sampai dirinya sendiri pun tak menyadarinya. Dan sekarang dirinya baru sadar. Tanpa Hinata entah kenapa ada ruang kosong nan hampa yang terselubung dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Gomen ne tidak bisa. Aku err..a-ada j-janji. Ya.. aku ada janji err.. d-dengan I-Ino-san"

Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan Hinata dekat dengan Ino yang notabenenya adalah si primadona sekolah? Yang kepribadiannya berbanding terbalik dengannya. Anehnya lagi, Hinata gugup saat mengatakannya. Err.. Naruto tau Hinata terkadang gagap saat gugup. Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan ke-gagapannya. Seperti Hinata ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak ingin diketahui oleh Naruto.

Terlebih lagi pandangan matanya tak terfokus pada Naruto saat mengatakannya. Hinata menutupi kegugupannya dengan mengacuhkan Naruto dan memperbaiki kacamata tanpa frame yang dipakainya dengan gesture angkuh. Padahal kacamata itu tak bergeser sesentipun sedari saat Naruto menyapanya.

'Ya Tuhan. Tolonglah hambamu ini..'

Hinata celingak-celinguk tanpa arah pasti. Naruto bingung dan merasa Hinata menghindar darinya.

"Ino-san! Ino-san, ada berita apa pagi ini?"

Kedatangan si primadona pirang bagai oasis yang menyegarkan dalam kebingungannya. Padahal dia tak pernah dekat dengan Ino dan tindakannya kali ini sangat bukan 'Hinata'. Karna memang dari dulu sifat pemalu serta pribadi yang tertutup membuatnya tidak memiliki banyak kenalan dan bila menghadapi orang baru ataupun orang yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya biasanya penyakit gugup _to the_ gagap-nya kumat. Tapi demi menghindari Naruto, Hinata rela sedikit err.. _out_ _of character_

Tidak biasanya Hinata mendatangi si Ratu gossip paling terkenal seantero KHS alias _Konoha Hogh School_.

"Ah, Hinata-chan. Itu kouhai kelas X yang pacaran dengan senpai kelas XII tadi pagi bertengkar bla…bla..blaa"

Tiga tahun bukan penantian waktu yang sebentar. Tiga tahun Naruto tak pernah melirik si sulung Hyuuga bersaudara err.. mungkin lebih tepat bersaudari karna keduanya bergender perempuan. Tiga tahun Naruto tak pernah memperhatikan gerak-gerik, gestur tubuh serta tingkah laku aneh dari si jurnalis mading sekolah. Tiga tahun tanpa pernah ada pernyataan serta kepastian dari keduanya.

Apa seama itu Hinata sudah berubah banyak?

Seingat Naruto, Hinata yang dikenalnya dulu adalah seorang gadis culun yang tak punya teman namun selalu menjadi yang nomor satu di kelasnya err. .kok jadi seperti iklan sepeda motor ya?. Selalu menjadi juara di kelasnya maksudnya semenjak keduanya masih menjalani jenjang pendidikan menengah pertama. Hinata yang menyukai ketenangan dan kedamaian. Hinata yang tak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Hinata yang membuat dirinya terganggu dengan semua perhatian yang tercurah pada Naruto seorang.

Naruto menatap nanar pada sosok yang kian lama menjauh darinya.

"Ganbatte Naruto!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hari ke dua

Saturday, at 05.30 pm waktu setempat

**TOK**

Naruto mengetuk sebuah daun pintu kayu sederhana dengan tak sabat. Hinata merasa ketenangan membaca novel literatur yang berada di pangkuannya terinterupsi oleh suara menganggu ketukan di pintu depan kediaman Hyuuga utama.

Merasa penasaran dengan wujud si pengetuk pintu yang tak kunjung meredakan ketukannya, Hinata mengintip lewat jendela kaca yang berada tepat disamping pintu depan. Disibaknya sedikit gorden yang menghalangi sosok itu dari pandangannya. Hinata membelalakkan kedua bola matanya kala mengetahui wujud si pengetuk pintu yang adalah pemuda pirang yang sangat ingin dihindarinya. Hinata benar-benar belum siap menata batinnya.

"Pssstt" Hinata memberi isyarat pada Hanabi yang usianya baru tujuh tahun untuk mendekat padanya.

"Ada apa, Nee?"

Hanabi mengucek matanya kasar dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karna kakak 'tersayang'nya membangukannya dengan paksa dari tidur pulasnya.

"Hanabi-chan, mau permen kan?"

Hanabi langsung mengangguk antusias. Bola matanya berbinar-binar mendengar makanan favoritnya yang rencananya akan dibelikan Hinata untuknya.

"Hanabi-chan tau orang yang mengetuk pintu itu?"

Hinata menunjuk pada sosok Naruto secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Hanabi mengangguk pelan, Bingung.

"Hanabi-chan temui orang itu, tanya cari siapa kalau dia mencari Nee-chan, bilang Nee-chan sedang tidur, oke?"

Hinata menatap adik semata wayang-nya ragu-ragu.

"Hanabi-chan mengerti?"

Hanabi mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum lebar.

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan alas kakinya tak sabar. Melirik pad jam tangan hitam mengkilat yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

**KRIEEET**

Naruto mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya memasang wajah berbinar-binar. Silahkan anda coba slow motion saat Naruto mengakhiri penantian panjangnya guna menunggu terbukany pintu di hadapannya.

Nah lho! Kok kosong? Tak ada siapa-siapa? Hanya terlihat ruang tamu Utama/

"Nii, Nii-san aku di bawah"

Naruto menunduk menatap siapa gerangan yang menarik ujung kemejanya. Naruto mendapati errr.. Hinata menyusut? Sejak kapan? Perasaan kan,tinggi badan Hinata tuh sebahu Naruto. kenapa sekarang malah menyusut jadi seperut Naruto?

Hinata lupa minum bonxxo (¿) ya?

"Nii-san cari siapa ? Kalau mencari Hinata-nee, Hinata-nee menyuruhku untuk bilang ke Nii-san kalau Hinata-nee sedang tidur."

'Miniatur Hinata' walau beda warna rambut menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri tanpa menyadari arti dari kata-katanya barusan. Menatap Naruto sepolos-polosnya.

Hinata yang mengintip kejadian tersebut dari celah gorden jendela hanya mampu meradang dan menahan teriakan frustasi yang tersimpan dalam rongga dadanya.

Naruto menatap ruang tamu depan dengan pandangan sedih dan berpamitan singkat pada 'miniatur beda warna rambut' Hinata.

Semenjak pernyataan cinta itu, entah kenapa Hinata terus menghindarinya.

Naruto menghela nafas kasar. Dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauhi kediaman yang di tempati pujaan Hati yang dulu disia-siakannya.

Hinata melampiaskan ke-frustasiannya dengan menepuk jidatnya pelan.

Tuh,kan! Naruto jadi menganggapnya yang tidak-tidak, semua ini salah...

"HANABI-CHAAAAAN"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hari ke empat

Monday, at 10.00 am waktu setempat

**DUK**

Sebuah bola basket menimpuk kepala si pirang dengan 'lembut'nya hingga membuat kepalanya sedikit benjol.

"Hei!" Naruto yang emosinya tersulut melempar balik bola basket itu ke arah dimana bola laknat itu datang.

Dengan berlumur (¿) emosi, Naruto mendelik pada sekelompok siswa kelasnya yang memadati koridor tersebut.

"Siapa yang berani-berani menimpuk kepalaku dengan bola basket –laknat- itu?"

Naruto menunjuk tersangka yang membuat kepalanya benjol yang sebenarnya tak berdosa yang berada dalam genggaman tangan seorang siswa berambut model pantat ayam yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai rival sehidup sematinya (¿).

Naruto men-_deathglare_ Kiba yang berada pada baris paling ujung. Kiba mengkerut menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberi isyarat titik kunci permasalahan siapa gerangan penimpuk bola basket tak berdosa yang didakwa atas ke-benjol-an kepala Naruto.

Shikamaru yang berada pada urutan kedua dari ujung memberi isyarat lirikan mata pada tetangganya, Chouji.

Chouji menghentikan acara kunyah-kunyahan keripik kentangnya yang untungnya masih ia ngat untuk ditelan.

'Jelas tidak mungkin dia, jadi kandidat terakhir hanya..'

"TEME, apa maksudmu menimpuk kepalaku dengan bola basket –laknat- itu,hah?"

Naruto mennelik pada si bocah pantat ayam. Tapi, hanya dibalas dengan seringaian yang menybalkan.

"Dasar pengecut! Kemana kau kemarin,hah? Gara-gara kau kami jadi repot mencari penggantimu,baka!"

Semua siswa yang awalnya memadati koridor menyingkir seketika. Begitu merasakan aura kelam yang diuarkan si bocah pantat ayam. Tak mau dan Tak berniat mencari gara-gara dengan Sasuke saat ini. Detik yang lalu koridor itu ramai dengan semua siswa kelas XI-3 yang lagi jam kosong. Detik berikutnya sepi bak kuburan tanpa suara jangkrik (¿).

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku sakit,baka!"

Naruto tak terima. Kemarin dia beneran sakit kok jadi tak bisa mengikuti pertandingan basket persahabatan antar sekolah yang di jadwalkan kemarin pagi. Dan gara-gara pemberitahuan Naruto yang errr...amat sangat telat sekali,

Bagaimana tidak telat. Lima menit sebelum pertandingan dimulai Naruto baru mengirimi pesan singkat pada sang kapten kalau dirinya sakit. Jadi dengan amat sangat berat hati tak dapat mengikuti pertandingan tersebut.

Akibatnya, tim basket lawan berasil menyabet posisi pertama pada _event_ tahunan tahun ini. Padahal selama dua tahun berturut-turut tim basket Konoha High School atau nama kerennya KHS (?) selalu menjadi jawara. Kekalahan itu menjadi kekalahan paling menyakitkan yang mencoreng prestasinya sebagai seorang kapten. Terlebih lagi, sebab dari kekalahan tim-nya adalah karna si pemuda pirang lupa memberi kabar pada sang kapten, jadi dengan tanpa pemberitahuan selanjutnya Sasuke dengan terpaksa mengubah formasi tim-nya.

Sakura tiba-tiba ikut-ikutan menceramahinya. Kapten Cheers kebanggaan sekolahnya itu mlai mengmel panjang kali lebar kali tinggi seperti menghitung volume persegi panjang. Tak tau kapan pacar si kapten basket datang, eh .. sekalinya datang malah diceramahin tak berkesudahan.

Kasihan telinga Naruto,kan.

"Sudah selesai?"

Naruto bertanya santai.

Eh ini anak bener-bener ya!. Sumpah badai bikin emosi Sakura yang semula lima puluh derajat selsius akibat kebodohan salah satu sahabatnya yang membuat tim basket sekolahnya gagal meraih gelar jawara naik menjadi seratus derajat selsius karna perkataan Naruto barusan yang seolah meremehkan permasalahan ini.

Tangan Sakura terkepal menahan amarah. Segera Sasuke bertindak sigap dengan menggenggam erat kepalan tangan Sakura dan memeluk bahu sang kekasih dari belakang. Menggeleng pelan.

Sakura mendongak dan sedikit menoleh ingin memberontak keputusan sang Kapten yang dinilainya tak konsisten.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Naruto"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dingin dan menggandeng tangan Sakura yang masih terkepal. Sakura yang seolah masih tak terima menatap Naruto penuh amarah dan segera mengikuti sang kekasih yang terlebih dahulu melangkah pergi.

"Gomen, aku mengaku ini semua salahku! Apa yang kalian mau sekarang?"

Pasangan sejoli itu berhenti seketika tanpa berbalik sekadar untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si pirang.

"Kami hanya ingin kau mendahulukan tanggung jawabmu dari pada keinginanmu sendiri! Kami tau kau malah..well..mengejar cinta yang selama ini kau sia-siakan. Ini semua salahmu,baka!"

Sasuke berbalik menghampiri Naruto.

"Jadi…"

Sasuke terus berjalan dengan pelan dan tak terburu-buru. Berhenti kira-kira satu meter dari tempat Naruto sekarang ini berpijak.

"Berjuanglah untuk kali ini. Tapi jika kau sampai gagal lagi, aku sungguh-sungguh tak akan memaafkanmu"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis memberi sekedar suntikan semangat untuk err.. bisa dibilang sahabatnya.

Sakura berbalik. Menghampiri kedua pemuda yang terlihat sudah berbaikan. Tanpa sadar amarahnya menguap melihat kembali keakraban dua sahabatnya dulu. Sekarang salah satunya sudah naik pangkat (¿) menjadi pacarnya.

"Kami Cuma bercanda,baka."

Sakura meninju pelan bahu Naruto.

"Ouch.." Naruto pura-pura meringis kesakitan.

"Berusahalah lebih keras kali ini,Baka. Hinata-chan sudah berubah"

TBC

Pojok Author: ini bakal menjadi dua chap. Ga tau kenapa saiia malah dapet wangsit bikin cerita ga jelas kayak begini lagi. – -"a

Ya sutralah. O iya . Akemi mau curcol dikit boleh nggak?

#bawa parang XD

Judul awalnya sih maunya 'try to make you love me again' tapi kata temen saiia kepanjangan, jadinya pake judul 'seven days' karna emang 7 hari alias seminggu.

Saran dan kritik selalu diterima dengan lapang dada #ngoook XD

Terima kasih

07-03-13

Akemi M.R


	2. Chapter 2

Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang perjuangan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang ingin membuat Hinata Hyuuga balik mencintainya setelah sekian lama menyia-nyiakan cintanya.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: standart warning applied. AU. Typos bertebaran, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, EYD melenceng dari yang sudah berlaku dll.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Ini fic NH kedua saya lho! (kagak nanya!). tapi, kagak ada perbedaan tuh, tetep ga jelas - -'a (pundung di pojokkan). Semoga readers sekalian menikmatinya. Happy Reading, Minna-san! :)

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?

#plakk XD

Oiya. Gomen ne hari pertama waktunya bukan 01.00 pm tapi 07.00 am. Gomen ne (bungkukgakbalikbalik T.T)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

.

.

Title: Seven Days

Genre: Romance

Main Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Hari ke lima

Tuesday, at 07.00 am waktu setempat

Pagi yang cerah, secerah aura si pirang saat mengetahui kalau sensei yang akrab dipanggil Mrs. Anko yang memegang jabatan sebagai guru pemegang pelajaran matematika tidak bisa menghadiri kelas jam pertama karna cuti seminar ke luar kota. Penat juga berada di kelas yang kesemua penghuninya adalah alumni RSJ lengkapnya Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Eits….kecuali dirinya. Dan sang pujaan hati yang sialnya dipanggil si sensei_ killer_ ke kantornya.

Betapa tidak? Ada yang konser ala boyband terkenal yang akhir-akhir ini sedang merajai chart di negeri tetangga dengan diiringi instrument tradisional berupa bangku yang dipukul bak gendang. Ada juga yang sempat-sempatnya narsis dengan berfoto-foto ria di pojokan kelas hingga ada juga yang bermain bulu tangkis dengan handalnya di belakang kelas yang disulap menjadi lapangan mini dan di desain menyerupai lapangaan bulu tangkis sungguhan dengan net di tengah lapangan itu. Berupa dua utas tali sepatu yang diikat menjadi satu dan di setiap ujungnya diikatkan pada kaki bangku yang masing-masing berada di samping tengah kanan kiri lapangan dan disusun tumpuk dua.

Naruto melangkah menuju pintu kelas dan baru menyadari satu hal yang sangat-sangat penting yang terlupakan olehnya.

Tujuan.

Ya, Naruto mau kemana?

Ke kantin..

Kantung lagi kering.

Ke perpustakaan..

Mau ngapain?

Sesosok makhluk tuhan yang paling sexy err…itu judul lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh salah satu penyanyi terkenal di benua tetangga dan Naruto tak bermaksud untuk menyanyikannya. Tapi, kalau dipikir lagi. Memang benar cewek yang sedang berjalan pelan kira-kira lima puluh meter dari tempatnya berpijak saat ini itu sexy. Itu yang diakui beberapa cowok hingga membuat cewek indigo itu jengah dan terpaksa membeli seragam baru yang ukurannya jauh di atas nomor ukuran yang biasa dipakainya.

Hinata telihat kesulitan membawa setumpuk buku yang tingginya hampir mencapai dagu gadis mungil itu. Meski begitu, entah kenapa masih terlihat anggun di mata Naruto.

'Yeah!'

Sorak sorai hati si pemuda pirang. Sepertinya dia telah menemukan tujuannya pada jam kosong kali ini. Namun, semangatnya luntur seketika sesaat setelah seorang pemuda berpotongan rambut bak mangkok siomay (?) membantu membawakan setumpuk buku itu. Pemuda yang di ketahui menjabat sebagai ketua kelas yang bernama lengkap Rock Lee itu tak tau, tapi merasa hawa mencekam seolah menghampirinya.

Segera dia bergegas menuju tempat tujuan guna memberikan setumpuk buku tersebut pada guru piket atas permintaan si sulung Hyuuga. Ya, Hinata memang tadi diminta oleh Ibiki-sensei memberikn buku tugas ank kelas sebelah pada guru piket karna guru yang sekarang ini dijadwalkan mengajar kelas badung tersebut sedang ada rapat. Hinata menatap kepergian Lee dengan tatapan heran. Mengedikkan bahu pelan dan kembali berjalan.

"Hinata-chan!"

Panggil Naruto sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya beberapa oktaf. Hinata malah asyik membaca notes kecil yang tadi disimpannya dalam sakunya.

"Hinata-chan, aku punya artikel bagus yang bisa jadi refrens.."

Hinata tak menoleh sedikitpun dan malah berlari menjauhinya.

"..simu"

Naruto menunduk. Sia-sia usahanya kemarin dari searching, browsing,surfing hingga diving (?) di internet guna mencari perhatian si jurnalis mading sekolah.  
Sia-sia dong usahanya interview sana-sini demi untuk kelengkapan isi artikel tersebut.  
Semua usahanya kemaring menjadi tak berguna.

Padahal Naruto sudah bela-belain tak ikut pertandingan basket antar sekolah yang jadwalnya bentrok dengan rencananya.

Akhirnya Naruto mengorbankan pertandingan tersebut demi untuk kelangsungan rencananya.

Eits. .tapi Naruto juga tak berbohong pada Sasuke kok. Kan mama Kushina pernah bilang padanya kalau bohong itu dosa. Kalau punya dosa Naruto masuk neraka. Neraka kan panas, jadi dari pada nanti gerah di sana pun juga tak ada orang yang menjual AC, Naruto memilih untuk jalan amannya saja. Cuma di ubah sedikit saja kata-katanya di bagian sana-sini.

Tempo hari tepat pada hari dirinya dijadwalkan bertanding, Naruto memang sakit gara-gara tak sengaja mencium pintu kamarnya dengan mesra alias kejedot pintu kamarnya sendiri karna terpeleset salah satu mainan robot yang tergeletak dan lupa dirapikan.

Namun, ternyata semua usahanya sia-sia. Naruto benar-benar kecewa. Ada sedikit perasaan sakit hati saat dirasanya Hinata tak memberikan perhatian padanya barang sedikitpun atas usahanya.

Mungkin inilah perasaan Hinata dulu, saat dirinya malah terfokus pada Sakura yang ternyata sudah berpacaran dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi, entah kenapa malah melihat kemesraan kedua sahabat baiknya juga menimbulkan perasaan senang dan bebas. Tapi malah berlaku sebaliknya pada Hinata?

Ten-ten mencolek bahu Hinata pelan. Hinata menoleh dan melepas earphone yang sedari tadi terpasang di ke dua telinganya.

"Ya?"  
Hinata memasang baik-baik telinganya yang sedikit berdenging setelah mendengar volume suara musik yang cukup keras.

"Naruto dari tadi memanggilmu, tapi kamu malah pergi jadinya Naruto pergi"  
Apa? Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar tadi?

"Apa?"

Hinata heran sekaligus panik.

"Iya, tadi Naruto terus memanggilmu, tapi kau malah pergi kesini"

Hinata kesini juga karna sudah berjanji pada Ten-ten akan mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya tempo hari.  
"Kapan? Kapan Naruto pergi?"  
Hinata berniat akan menyusul Naruto.  
Tapi. .  
"Sudah dari err. .lima menit lebih 20 detik yang lalu"  
Ten-ten melirik jam tangan coklat yg melingkar di lengan kirinya.  
Hinata kembali melampiaskan rasa frustasinya dengan menepuk jidatnya pelan.  
'Hinata no baka'  
Rutuknya dalam hati.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Hari ke enam

Wednesday, at 02.00 pm waktu setempat

Kali ini Naruto akan menagih janji Hinata. Mengedarkan _sapphire_-nya ke seluruh sudut-sudut kelas XI-3. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Naruto menghampiri salah satu sahabat Hinata yang sedang senyam-senyum pada ponsel pintar dalam genggamannya.

Naruto yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri. Enggan untuk bertanya lebih jauh dan lebih memilih menanyakan perihal keberadaan pujaan hatinya saat ini pada teman sebangkunya.

"Hoy. Kiba! Kau tau tidak Hinata-chan sekarang ada dimana?"

Kiba yang sedang bersayang-sayang ria dengan Aka-chan (?) menoleh dan menjawab dengan enteng.

"Tidak tau."

"Aish!" Naruto bergumam kesal. Meninggalkan si bocah maniak anjing bermesraan dengan pasangannya (?).

"Kau cari siapa, Naruto?"

Tanya Lee yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Naruto. Naruto membuang muka. Masih kesal karna tindakan Lee tempo hari yang menurut Naruto terlalu perhatian. Lebih tepatnya berlebihan. Kukuku, kau cemburu, Naruto-kun?

"Bukan urusanmu"

Lee heran tapi hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya sebagai tanggapan atas jawaban acuh Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kalau kau mencari Hinata-chan, dia tadi ada di ruang klub fotografi"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya keras-keras.

Bodohnya! Kenapa Naruto bisa melupakan fakta penting bahwa hari ini adalah hari Rabu. Masa kalian tidak tau? Oh, baiklah. Hari Rabu adalah hari aktif bagi klub fotografi, merangkai bunga, seni music dan lukis, serta sepak bola. Itu berarti Hinata belum pulang.

Naruto menggumam kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?!"

Segera berlari menjauhi kelas XI-3 menuju ruang klub Fotografi yang berada di gedung sebelah. Gedung khusus untuk ruang klub extrakulikuler indoor dan aula. Lee cengo.

'Sebenarnya siapa yang salah sih?'

"Kobarkan semangat masa mudamu, Naruto"

Naruto bergegas melewati korodor demi koridor, tangga demi tangga dan lorong demi lorong. Tujuannya hanya satu

Hinata

**BRAAKK**

Pintu ruang klub terbuka dengan bunyi gebrakan yang cukup keras. Ruangan luas yang semula tenang terusik oleh kedatangan Naruto yang tak diundang. Kedatangan Naruto yang fenomenal telah menimbulkan keributan dikalangan siswi yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

Oh, jangan salah. Begini-begini Naruto juga lumayan tampan dan popular dikalangan siswi KHS.

"Kyaaa, Naruto-kuunn!"

Para gadis dengan sigap menghentikkan aktifitas awal mereka dan beralih menerjang Naruto.

"Mana Hinata-chan?"

Naruto berteriak keras. Sebagian siswi cemberut karna sang idola menyebut nama gadis lain. Tapi, itu tak menyurutkan tekad mereka untuk bertemu kangen dengan sang idola.

Seorang siswa berambut perak berkacamata tanpa frame yang sepertinya menjabat sebagai ketua klub bersungut-sungut marah.

"Hinata tidak ada disini,baka! Dia ada di ruang sebelah"

Naruto heran.

"Ini ruang klub fotografi,kan?"

Kabuto Yakushi. Sang ketua klub berkedut marah. Tapi tak bergeser dari tempatnya berpijak sekedar untuk meredakan jiwa _fansgirl _para siswi saat bertemu idola mereka.

"Bukan! Ruang klub fotografi sudah pindah sedari setengah tahun yang lalu,baka. Pergilah, kau hanya mengganggu!"

Naruto nyengir tertahan. Merasa bersalah atas keributan yang diperbuat olehnya. Pemuda pirang itu cepat-cepat membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga membentuk sudut 90 derajat.

"Gomenasai! Hontou ni Gomen ne"

Menutup pintu ruang klub dengan segera saat melihat jarak yang tercipta antara dirinya dan para siswi klub -yang Naruto tidak tau apa- sedikit demi sedikit menipis. Untunglah, dirinya menutup pintu tepat waktu, tepat setengah meter sebelum diterjang oleh harimau betina ganas(?).

Naruto mendengar ada keributan dari arah dalam ruang klub yang baru ditinggalkannya. Namun, hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh. Segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang sebelah ruang klub aneh itu.

**BRAK**

"Ittaaii"

Hinata meringis saat tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Sebuah tangan tan kekar terulur padanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata segera menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Hinata merasa bersalah gara-gara dirinya yang melamun dan tak focus pada jalanan yang ditapakinya. Hinata jadi menabrak orang tak bersalah dihadapannya.

"Arigatou dan Gomenasai"

Hinata buru-buru membungkuk dan segera kembali pada posisi semula.

**DEG**

Ternyata orang yang ditabraknya adalah orang yang sama yang selama beberapa hari ini dihindari olehnya. Jantungnya berdetak kian kencang. Hinata serasa ingin menangis mengetahui dirinya tak dapat berpaling dari pemuda yang dulu tak pernah menganggap perasaannya.

"Douita.." jawab Naruto lirih.

"Apa kau punya waktu sebentar?"

Hinata kelihatan berfikir keras. Padahal sebenarnya Hinata hanya ingin merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang tegang. Sekaligus meredakan detak jantugnya yang kian memacu.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Naruto deg-degan. Ayolah! Padahal tadi sudah mempersiapkan tekadnya. Sekarang giliran batinnya yang tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata menuju taman belakang sekolah yang indah dan tenang. Setelah dirasanya pas, Naruto berbalik menghadap Hinata yang menunduk.

"Hinata-chan, aku ingin tau jawabanmu.."

Jantung Naruto berdetak cepat. Menyiapkan batinnya atas segala kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Pada detik ke tiga. Hinata mengangguk antusias.

Batin, perasaan serta jiwa Naruto seolah bersirak sorai bak sudah memenangkan lotre.

"Iya… oh, aku pilih yang pilihan B karna aku menggunakan rumus yang diberikan Miss Konan dan 130 itu ada di kwadran 2 jadi jawabanku .. .bla"

Segala bentuk selebrasi yang akan dilakukan Naruto dimulai dari tarian Dora, hingga tarian yang saat ini jadi trend, HAREM SHAKE (?), musnah seketika. Naruto jengkel. Kan, niatnya Naruto ingin tau jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya tempo hari. Eh. Malah Hinata yang nyasar hingga ulangan pelajaran Fisika.

"Bukan, aku ingin tau jaw-.."

Hinata menjulurkan telunjuk tangan kanannya yang lentik yang digunakannya untuk menutup mulut Naruto. Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Jawaban atas pernyataan cintamu,kan?"

Naruto mengangguk lengkap dengan tampang bodohnya.

Hei, siapa yang tidak tersepona er.. maaf, maksudku terpesona saat melihat senyum tipis nan tulus dari sang pujaan hati,sih?

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, kalau aku akan menjawabnya pada saat pelajaran bahasa Inggris besok?"

Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi, bersabarlah, Uzumaki-san"

Hinata melangkah riang meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tetap setia dengan tampang bodohnya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hari ke tujuh

Thursday, at 02.00 pm waktu setempat.

Jam terakhir adalah jam pelajaran bahasa Inggris yang dipegang oleh Mrs. Kurenai yang terkenal akan kesabarannya dalam mendidik murid-muridnya. Sikapnya yang mencerminkan sifat keibuan serta pribadinya yang luwes dan fleksibel. Mrs. Kurenai juga menjabat sebagai wali kelas XI-3.

"_Good afternoon,all"_

Sapanya rian pada seluruh penghuni kelas XI-3.

"_Good afternoon,Ma'am"_

Balas seluruh warga XI-3 yang suntuk sehabis remedial tes Fisika. Kurenai mengerutkan keningnya heran. Namun, hanya tersenyum maklum. Mungkin karna ini jam terakhir dan matahari menyinari dengan sangat terik sehingga membuat beberapa anak didiknya jadi malas.

"_Any homework?"_

"_Nooo"_

Seluruh penghuni kelas XI-3 hanya membalas pertanyaan dari guru bermata rubi itu seadanya. Itupun juga dengan nada yang ogah-ogahan.

"Hari ini kita test ya, saya baru ingat"

Kurenai tersenyum tipis. Meletakkan seluruh buku yang dibawanya ke bagian meja paling ujung kiri.

"_I'm so sorry"_

Ada nada bersalah dalam suara pelan nan merdunya.

"Yaaaaa"

Beberapa siswa semisal Naruto, Kiba, Chouji. Shikamaru dan masih banyak lagi menggerutu dan menggumam tak jelas. Sebagian lagi hanya diam dan berdo'a dengan khusyu' dalam hati semoga test kali ini ditunda.

"_What's wrong?"_

**Krikk.. **

**Krikk.. **

**Krikk..**

Suara jangkrik bersahut-sahutan mengisi keheningan.

"Mr. Aburame, tolong keluarkan seluruh serangga yang anda bawa"

Seorang siswa berpenampilan eksentrik pamit keluar dari kelas sebentar.

"Mrs. Kurenai?"

Seorang gadis bersurai coklat yang diketahui bernama Matsuri dari tag name yang terpasang di seragam bagian atasnya memanggil Kurenai dari arah deret bangku paling belakang.

"_Yes, Miss?"_

"Well, kami baru saja selesai menjalani remedial test fisika. Bisakah anda menunda test kali ini? Kami mohon"

Pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya permintaan Matsuri yang diiringi oleh tampang termelas yang ia mampu sepertinya disetujui oleh banyak pihak. Terlihat dari sorak sorai bersahutan yang menjawab tanpa diminta. Semisal:

"Iya, Mrs. Kurenai"

Atau

"Ayolah, Ma'am"

Hingga

"Mrs. Kurenai cantik deh" . untung pada bagian itu Asuma yang menjabat sebagai Guru Sejarah serta suami dari Kurenai yang tadi baru lewat sudah berada di luar jarak jangkau dengar.

Bujuk rayu andalan serta tampang memelas dari seluruh penghuni XI-3 kelihatannya sanggup menggoyahkan keputusan sang wali kelas.

"Tapi, nilainya harus disortir minggu depan"

Kurenai sepertinya berpikir cukup keras untuk mendongkrak nilai bahasa Inggris kali ini.

"Ayolah, Mrs. Kurenai"

Sasuke memberi tatapan paling memelas yang dia bisa. Walau malah terlihat aneh.

Hah? Apa? Sasuke? Murid yang terkenal jenius nan stoic itu memberi tatapan memelas?

Oh baiklah kita flashback beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Mas cameramen pliss" (ini mah akemi no baka yang bilang - -'a)

_**Flashback ON**_

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kuun. Mengingat reputasimu sebagai siswa jenius pasti Mrs. Kurenai akan mengabulkan permintaan kita kali ini"

Sakura memasang wajah mirip kucing terlantar yang ingin dipelihara oleh orang yang pertama yang terlihat oleh matanya. Serta tak lupa dengan jurus andalannya puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Tapi…"

Sasuke kelihatan sangat ingin membantah sekaligus menolak dengan keras permintaan kekasihnya sekarang ini yang dinilainya sangat konyol. Ayolah! Masa iya Sasuke yang menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya disuruh melakukan hal senista itu di depan public?

Dimana harga diri serta egonya sebagai seorang Uchiha, coba? Mau ditaruh dimana muka Sasuke nantinya?

Sakura jengah juga menghadapi Uchiha dihadapannya. Uchiha dengan ego setinggi langit ke delapan. Oh salah maaf belum diciptakan langit tingkat delapan maksud akemi yang ketujuh. Sakura memutar bola matanya ke atas bosan.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Rayu Mrs. Kurenai atau kita tidak jadi kencan malam ini"

Sakura bersidekap merajuk. Sasuke meradang, menahan kefrustasiannya dengan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Oh baiklah! Kau menang.."

Sakura vs Sasuke 1-0

_**Flashback off**_

Jadilah sekarang ini Sasuke sukses membuat seluruh penghuni XI-3 cengo berjamaah. Mrs. Kurenai tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya dia bisa juga membuat seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dengan ke-stoic-an serta ego tinggi memohon padanya. Oh betapa bahagianya hati Mrs. Kurenai hari ini~.

Sedangkan dilain pihak, Sasuke harus membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha untuk sementara waktu.

'Awas saja, sayang! Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang untukmu'

Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati. Menyiapkan berbagai hukuman yang nantinya akan diberikannya pada sang kekasih atas permintaannya yang dinilai sangat konyol menurut kadar Uchiha-nya.

"Maaf, tapi test kali ini akan tetap dilanjutkan.."

Mrs. Kurenai tersenyum misterius. Gerutuan, gumaman hingga bahkan omelan tak jelas terlontar dari seluruh penghuni XI-3. Namun, dengan volume suara yang sangat lirih menyerupai bisikan agar tak terdengar guru bahasa Inggis itu.

"..tapi, test kali ini sangat mudah dan cukup menghibur!"

Sepertinya test kali ini mendongkrak rasa ingin tahu dan penasaran dari para murid. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan mendongak dan memasang wajah konyol.

"Bagaimana itu Mrs. Kurenai?"

Guru beriris rubi itu mengambil salah satu spidol dan menuliskan sesuatu pada whiteboard dilbelakangnya. Yang berbunyi:

'_**MAKE AN ESSAY IN ENGLISH'**_

"Essay?" Seorang gadis bercepol dua terlihat mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Ya essay. Buat sebuah esai dalam bahasa Inggris terserah kalian mengambil tema atau materi apa"

Hening

Mrs. Kurenai memutar bola matanya. Memanggil salah satu murid kesayangannya yang berdarah blasteran Jepang-Inggris.

"_Miss. Yamanaka?"_

Ino yang niatnya akan menjawab panggilan dari salah satu guru favoritnya hanya mengerut begitu mendapat delikan gratis dari Sakura. Yang bangkunya berada di deretan samping bangkunya.

Hei! Ino tidak takut pada Sakura. Tapi, seseorang disamping Sakura yang turut memberinya ancaman lewat tatapan matanya yang mengatakan secara non verbal berani-bilang-iya-nyawamu-terancam.

Ino juga masih sayang nyawa, habis tekad memacari si pelukis terbaik tingkat kelas XI-3 belum tercapai.

"Mrs. Kurenai, Miss. Yamanaka izin ke UKS"

Ten-ten yang mengerti isyarat mata Sakura buru-buru melakukan tugasnya. Setelahnya tersenyum riang pada Sakura. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis dan satu jempol terangkat

"_Oh…what a pity! _ Jadi siapa yang akan memberikan contoh esai itu.._" _. kurenai terlihat mengerutkan keningnya kasihan.

DevilSaku berubah menjadi AngelSaku. Memberi Ino tatapan bersalah dan senyuman manis. Ino manyun.

"Mrs. Kurenai?"

Panggil seorang siswi yang berada pada deretan bangku paling belakang.

"_Yes, Miss Hyuuga?_

"_I want to read my poetry. May I read it in front of class?"_

Kurenai mengangguk antusias.

"_Yes Of course. Go a head, Miss"_

Kurenai mempersilahkan Hinata maju ke depan kelas. Hinata menarik nafas pelan sekadar untuk merilekskan debaran jantungnya. Melirik Naruto. Naruto balik menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sayang. Hinata maju perlahan berhadapan dengan banyak orang membuatnya gugup dan berbicara di depan orang banyak bukan termasuk dalam keahliannya. Tapi, demi Uzumaki Naruto, dia akan melakukannya. Hinata sampai di depan kelas dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

.

"_Dear my love,_

_Listen me, just listen me._

_Do you know what i'm feel now?_

_Do you know what i'm feel when you looking for other girls outside?_

_I feel jealous! I'm feel angry and so confuse._

_I want to kill this love._

_I want to stop it._

_But i can't._

_I want to cry._

_Stop loving you._

_Stop to hurt my heart._

_Stop to hurt my self._

_Then,_

_I try to forget you,_

_But,_

_You return into my life._

_Don't you know,boy! It's very difficult but you say that you love me easily._

_Give me a shine smile._

_When you say that you love me,_

_I feel …. What amazing it is.._

_I feel as a princess in the fairy tales story._

_Whatever._

_I don't care._

_I love you too._

_I don't care if you hurt me again._

_I can't stop loving you_

Hinata menutup teks yang di bawanya. Melirik Naruto sekilas dan berbicara dengan lantang.

_I'm wait for you. You also wait my answer and_

_As the answer i will say_

"_Yes, Ido"_

_To accept your love_

_I can't lie_

_You are my sunshine_

_And _

_Also you are my boyfriend now_

_I hope forever_

_I love you too_

Semua siswa-siswi memberi tepukan tangan yang meriah mengiringi sekembalinya Hinata ke bangkunya.

Naruto tersenyum tulus. Detik berikutnya berbalik pada bangku belakangnya yang ditempati Sakura yang sedang asyik-asyiknya bermesraan dengan si pantat ayam seolah dunia milik mereka berdua..

Yang lain kontrak.

Sakura tersenyum dan turut berbahagia atas keberhasilan Naruto.

Sedang di sisi lain.

Naruto merasa err.. pusing.

Naruto kan tak bisa bahasa inggris. Bahasa inggris yang dikuasanya Cuma dua patah kata

_Yes _= ya

_No _= tidak

Kenapa sih, Hinata menjawabnya pakai puisi segala. Sudah begitu bahasa inggris semua lagi.

Hinata juga cepat sekali membacanya, Naruto jadi tak punya waktu untuk mencari kosa kata yang di utarakan Hinata di kamus.

Tapi, Naruto merasa. Puisi itu ditujukan untuknya dan khusus untuknya. Tapi Naruto tak mengerti apa isi puisin -laknat- itu?

"Sakura-chan, puisi Hinata tadi artinya apa sih?"

Pasangan sejoli terpopuler se-KHS cengo berjamaah.

**THE END**

Gomen ne kalo endingnya gaje. Bhs acak-acakan XD

Pan saiia bkan anak jurusan bahasa (ngk ada hubungannya woy)

saiia emang ngk bakat bikin fic T.T

Ya sutralah. Toh saiia bikin nih fic Cuma sekedar ingin tau gimana rasanya nulis

**THE END**

Di akhir cerita dan bukannya TBC

Pojok ripyu

Hanazonorin444: jgn pggil saiia senpai. Panggil akemi aja,un :D

Gomen ne kalo critanya bkin bingung T.T

(jdotin pala kbantal XD)

Akari yuka, nataka-san: sankyuu :D

Paris Violette: saiia udh brusaha tp ngk bisa T.T gomenne T.T

Diane ungu: sankyuu :D

Nalula zurachan: sankyuu :D

19-13-2013

Akemi M.R


End file.
